how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/usb/storage
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / usb / storage ---- : : USB Storage driver configuration : '' "NOTE: USB_STORAGE enables SCSI, and 'SCSI disk support'" "may also be needed; see USB_STORAGE Help for more information" '' *'Option:' USB_STORAGE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) USB Mass Storage support **depends on USB **select SCSI **: Say Y here if you want to connect USB mass storage devices to your computer's USB port. This is the driver you need for USB floppy drives, USB hard disks, USB tape drives, USB CD-ROMs, USB flash devices, and memory sticks, along with similar devices. This driver may also be used for some cameras and card readers. **: This option 'selects' (turns on, enables) 'SCSI', but you probably also need 'SCSI device support: SCSI disk support' (BLK_DEV_SD) for most USB storage devices. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called usb-storage. *'Option:' USB_STORAGE_DEBUG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) USB Mass Storage verbose debug **depends on USB_STORAGE **: Say Y here in order to have the USB Mass Storage code generate verbose debugging messages. *'Option:' USB_STORAGE_DATAFAB **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Datafab Compact Flash Reader support (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on USB_STORAGE && EXPERIMENTAL **: Support for certain Datafab CompactFlash readers. Datafab has a web page at . *'Option:' USB_STORAGE_FREECOM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Freecom USB/ATAPI Bridge support **depends on USB_STORAGE **: Support for the Freecom USB to IDE/ATAPI adaptor. Freecom has a web page at . *'Option:' USB_STORAGE_ISD200 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ISD-200 USB/ATA Bridge support **depends on USB_STORAGE && BLK_DEV_IDE **: Say Y here if you want to use USB Mass Store devices based on the In-Systems Design ISD-200 USB/ATA bridge. **: Some of the products that use this chip are: **: - Archos Jukebox 6000 - ISD SmartCable for Storage - Taiwan Skymaster CD530U/DEL-0241 IDE bridge - Sony CRX10U CD-R/RW drive - CyQ've CQ8060A CDRW drive - Planex eXtreme Drive RX-25HU USB-IDE cable (not model RX-25U) *'Option:' USB_STORAGE_DPCM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Microtech/ZiO! CompactFlash/SmartMedia support **depends on USB_STORAGE **: Say Y here to support the Microtech/ZiO! CompactFlash reader. There is a web page at . *'Option:' USB_STORAGE_USBAT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) USBAT/USBAT02-based storage support (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on USB_STORAGE && EXPERIMENTAL **: Say Y here to include additional code to support storage devices based on the SCM/Shuttle USBAT/USBAT02 processors. **: Devices reported to work with this driver include: - CompactFlash reader included with Kodak DC3800 camera - Dane-Elec Zmate CompactFlash reader - Delkin Efilm reader2 - HP 8200e/8210e/8230e CD-Writer Plus drives - I-JAM JS-50U - Jessops CompactFlash JESDCFRU BLACK - Kingston Technology PCREAD-USB/CF - Maxell UA4 CompactFlash reader - Memorex UCF-100 - Microtech ZiO! ICS-45 CF2 - RCA LYRA MP3 portable - Sandisk ImageMate SDDR-05b *'Option:' USB_STORAGE_SDDR09 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SanDisk SDDR-09 (and other SmartMedia) support (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on USB_STORAGE && EXPERIMENTAL **: Say Y here to include additional code to support the Sandisk SDDR-09 SmartMedia reader in the USB Mass Storage driver. Also works for the Microtech Zio! SmartMedia reader. *'Option:' USB_STORAGE_SDDR55 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SanDisk SDDR-55 SmartMedia support (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on USB_STORAGE && EXPERIMENTAL **: Say Y here to include additional code to support the Sandisk SDDR-55 SmartMedia reader in the USB Mass Storage driver. *'Option:' USB_STORAGE_JUMPSHOT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Lexar Jumpshot Compact Flash Reader (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on USB_STORAGE && EXPERIMENTAL **: Say Y here to include additional code to support the Lexar Jumpshot USB CompactFlash reader. *'Option:' USB_STORAGE_ONETOUCH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support OneTouch Button on Maxtor Hard Drives (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on USB_STORAGE && INPUT_EVDEV && EXPERIMENTAL && !PM **: Say Y here to include additional code to support the Maxtor OneTouch USB hard drive's onetouch button. **: This code registers the button on the front of Maxtor OneTouch USB hard drive's as an input device. An action can be associated with this input in any keybinding software. (e.g. gnome's keyboard short- cuts) Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux